


Role Reversal

by GhostDetective



Series: Role Reversal [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Closeted Character, Crack, Eroticomedy, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M, Ridiculous, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew might be Lord of the Manor, but Thomas is Lord of the Bedroom.





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> The farcical eroticomedy continues with Thomas and Matthew taking it up a notch, nothing hardcore, but the class system is flipped on its head and the line between employer and servant is effectively rubbed out. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Matthew ascended the stairs two at a time. He had been looking forward to this night ever since Thomas had suggested the idea. They had spent the previous evening setting down a few ground rules. 

“Now, if there’s anything I ask you to do that you’re uncomfortable with, say and we won’t do it. If you want me to stop at any time, say “Patmore” and I’ll stop.”  
“Patmore? What’s Mrs Patmore done?”  
“Would you normally say “Oh Patmore” during sex?”  
Matthew shuddered.  
“I should hope not.”  
“That’s why. You say “Patmore” and I’ll immediately stop.”  
“Duly noted.” 

Matthew got to his bedroom and stopped. How should he begin this? How did servants normally announce themselves? He knocked.  
“Enter.”  
Matthew opened the door and went inside. 

He saw Thomas sitting in Matthew’s chair, wearing his suit, tie, and even his shoes. Cheeky sod. Matthew found himself grinning.  
“You rang, M’lord?”  
Thomas looked up, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he fought back a grin. He was loving playing the Lord of the Manor.  
“Close the door, Crawley and lock it behind you.”  
“Yes, M’lord.” Matthew did as he was asked and stood awaiting further instruction. Thomas got up and strode towards him, smirking.  
“Take off your clothes, Crawley.”  
Matthew felt his cheeks heat up.  
“Do you need to be told again?”  
“No, M’lord.” Matthew obediently removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Not so fast, Crawley, I’d like to watch you work.”  
Matthew slowed down, maintaining eye contact as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and letting it fall, his heart was racing and he had a job to unbutton his trousers due to the mounting excitement. He gave Thomas a show as he removed the last of his clothes. Thomas watched him, his eyes dark with lust.  
“On your knees, Crawley.”  
“Yes, M’lord.”  
Matthew sank to his knees. Thomas stood in front of him.  
“Well? Unbutton my trousers.”  
“Yes, M’lord.” Matthew’s voice came out as a rasp as he looked up at Thomas. He was almost painfully aroused as he unbuttoned Thomas’ trousers and freed Thomas’ erection from it. Running his fingers along Thomas’ shaft reverently. He looked up and met Thomas’ eyes.  
“Serve me, Crawley.”  
“Oh, Lord Barrow.” Matthew whispered. He noticed Thomas’ breath hitch and his cock hardening further and Matthew smirked, before he licked the underside of Thomas’ cock, maintaining eye contact with Thomas. Thomas tried to steady his breathing as Matthew ran his tongue over Thomas’ sensitive prick, teasing, licking, kissing and sometimes lapping at the tip. Thomas panted and started to whimper.  
“Do I please you, m’lord?” Matthew smirked using his free hand to massage Thomas bollocks. Thomas moaned.  
“Yes!”  
Matthew tried not to laugh. Thomas was having his fun with him, now it was his turn to have his fun with Thomas. Matthew returned to teasing Thomas’ cock. He kept a pace that was just enough to pleasure Thomas, but not enough to get him off and Thomas started to whine.  
“Crawley… Crawley- _AH!_ ”  
Matthew took Thomas into his mouth and bobbed his head the way he knew Thomas liked. Thomas squirmed and moaned and Matthew was very pleased by the effect he was having over his lover. He contemplated wether to continue teasing Thomas or let him catch his breath back.  
“Tha- _Ah!_ That will be all, Crawley.”  
Matthew pulled off of Thomas.  
“M’lord.” He bowed his head, trying so hard not to laugh at the way that Thomas looked, dishevelled, desperate and in dire need of a fuck.  
“Undress me, Crawley.”  
“Of course, m’lord.”  
Matthew got up and removed Thomas’ clothes in the same way that Thomas often did for him. Folding them and putting them on a chair.  
“Not so fast, Crawley. Put them back in the drawers where they belong.”  
Matthew noticed that the drawers were just low enough that he’d have to bend over to put them away. He laughed softly, before he set to work, making sure to make a display of bending over to put them away. He heard footsteps behind him and felt Thomas’ erection press against his backside. Matthew shivered.  
“Is everything to your liking, m’lord?”  
“Very much so, Crawley.” He herd the pop of the jar lid and felt heat settle in the pit of his stomach. “Very much.”  
Matthew felt Thomas’ fingers tracing his hole with the jelly and he grabbed onto the drawers to brace himself as Thomas slipped the first finger in. Matthew gave a low groan.  
“Is there a problem, Crawley?”  
“No, Lord Barrow.”  
Thomas inserted a second finger, wiggling them.  
“Are you enjoying this, Crawley?”  
“Yes, Lord Barrow.”  
Thomas crooked his fingers and Matthew jerked, his cock twitching excitedly.  
“Do you like serving me, Crawley?”  
“Yes! Yes, Lord Barrow.”  
“Good.”  
Thomas pulled his fingers out and entered Matthew, who moaned as Thomas started to thrust into him.  
“Oh, m’lord! Yes, m’lord!” Thomas went faster, panting hard and Matthew felt his arms and legs were in danger of giving way, he laid over the drawers, letting Thomas have his way with him as he clung on to the drawers for dear life.  
“Oh, Crawley… Such a… Good… _Servant!_ …”  
Matthew whimpered as Thomas repeatedly brushed that sensitive place.  
“So good to me… So good… Oh, Lord Barrow!”  
Thomas moaned.  
“I’m going to… I… I’m gonna…”  
Thomas came with a cry and stilled as he finished inside Matthew.  
“Oh! Thank you, m’lord! Thank you!”  
Thomas pulled out and panted, but Matthew wasn’t finished.  
“M’lord… My Lord!”  
“Yes, Crawley?”  
“I need to… I haven’t…”  
Thomas reached forwards and, with a feather light touch stroked Matthew’s weeping cock with his index finger.  
“You mean this?”  
“Yes!! Please, m’lord! Please, Lord Barrow!!”  
Thomas took Matthew in his hand and pumped his wrist, kissing Matthew’s temple. Matthew came with a cry and slumped over the drawers. 

Matthew felt Thomas’ hand rubbing his back soothingly.  
“You enjoyed that rather too much.” Matthew chuckled. Thomas smirked.  
“I can’t think what I might have enjoyed about being served by the future Earl of Grantham, then taking him over a chest of drawers while he screams and begs and calls me ‘m’lord.’”  
Matthew laughed.  
“It was very intense.”  
Matthew went to the bed and pulled back the covers, laying down and holding his arms out for Thomas. Thomas climbed into bed and into his love’s arms, then covered them over.  
“And what about you? I never asked you to call me ‘Lord Barrow,’ that was something that you decided, and you were getting off on it too. “ _Oh_ , Lord Barrow! _Please_ , Lord Barrow! _Yes_ , Lord Barrow!””  
Matthew swatted Thomas’ arm, laughing.  
“You loved it.”  
“I did. It was sexy.”  
Matthew kissed Thomas and Thomas pulled him closer under the duvet, they snuggled up, giggling.  
“I love you, Thomas.”  
“You mean _Lord Barrow_ ” Thomas smirked. Matthew blushed. Thomas kissed him again. “I love you too, Matthew.”  
They snuggled closer and soon fell asleep.


End file.
